Childhood Friend
by rifuki
Summary: Dua puluh tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Tak banyak ungkapan kasih sayang yang kami lontarkan. Tapi kami tahu kami saling menyayangi. Special for NHFD (NaruHina Fluffy Day) #6 2015 #nhfd6 #wedding #eternal


**A/N: **Alternative Universe, Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day#6 2015

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto bukan punya saya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fic ini**

**\- Childhood Friend -**

"Apa kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan Ino terus saja terngiang di telingaku. Siang tadi Ino menanyakan status hubunganku dengan Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan yang sudah kukenal lebih dari separuh usiaku. Aku tak bisa menjawab, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang saat itu berada di sampingku. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung sehingga kami memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menjawab apapun. Perjalanan pulang kami yang biasanya ramai dengan obrolan dan tawa, kini mendadak sunyi.

Aku tak bisa menjawab karena jujur saja, aku sendiri bingung dengan hubunganku dengan Hinata. Aku yakin Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mari kuceritakan dari awal.

Aku dan Hinata pertama kali bertemu di taman kanak-kanak. Saat itu kami masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sama. Awalnya aku tak begitu kenal dekat dengannya. Aku baru mengenalnya saat Hinata pindah rumah ke sebelah rumahku ketika kami kelas 2 sekolah dasar, otomatis dia pun pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku dan kami sekelas.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal," kata Hinata kecil, memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal." Aku menyalaminya.

Setelah itu Hinata lebih banyak bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya dan selalu tersipu malu saat pandangan kami bertemu.

'Gadis aneh,' pikirku saat itu.

Hinata dan keluarganya datang berkunjung ke rumah sederhana kami untuk berkenalan. Katanya mereka pindah karena rumah mereka yang lama terlalu jauh dari pusat kota sehingga sulit mengakses fasilitas umum. Mulai saat itu Hinata jadi tetangga sebelah rumahku.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat pertama kali mengenal Hinata aku kurang begitu peduli padanya. Di sekolah, aku memang jarang bergaul dengan perempuan sehingga bermain dengan Hinata adalah hal yang terasa aneh untukku. Aku yang waktu kecil senang bermain mobil-mobilan tentu tak cocok jika bermain dengan Hinata yang suka main boneka. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, keadaan memaksaku untuk berteman dengan Hinata. Keadaan ekonomi keluargaku yang pas-pasan sering menuntut kedua orangtuaku untuk kerja lembur. Biasanya aku dititipkan ke ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi. Aku akan menunggu di rumah Hinata sampai orang tuaku pulang. Terkadang aku tidur di kediaman Hyuuga jika ternyata kedua orangtuaku ada pekerjaan ke luar kota. Keadaan seperti itu terjadi cukup sering sehingga membuatku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata di dekatku. Hinata pun sudah tidak gugup lagi ketika berada di dekatku.

Saking terbiasanya, saat akhir pekan aku tak segan lagi untuk menginap di rumah Hinata untuk bermain memperlihatkan mainan-mainan kami. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Hinata sudah tak ragu lagi untuk menginap di rumahku. Perbedaan tipe mainan justru membuat kami kreatif dengan menggabungkan keduanya. Kedua orangtua kami pun tak pernah mempermasalah seringnya kami menginap dan bermain selama kami tidak tidur larut malam.

Ah, membayangkan itu semua membuatku bernostalgia. Kenangan masa kecil memang sangat membahagiakan.

* * *

Suatu hari, salah satu teman laki-lakiku lewat ke depan rumah dan melihatku dan Hinata bermain. Sontak saja aku jadi bahan tertawaan anak laki-laki di kelas. Gara-garaitu, aku sempat diolok-olok teman-teman karena sering bermain dengan Hinata. Aku dibilang banci lah, bencong lah, ini lah, itu lah. Aku sempat sakit hati dan menjauhi Hinata saking kesalnya. Dua minggu lebih kami tidak bermain sampai Hinata heran dengan sikapku. Dia memang tak tahu masalahnya.

"Naruuu… Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata di luar rumah.

Aku diam tak menjawab.

"Naruuuuu…. Ayo kita main…" kata Hinata lagi.

Aku masih saja diam, seolah-olah tak mendengar. Setelah sekian lama memanggil-manggil namaku tanpa hasil, akhirnya Hinata pulang. Aku mengintip dari gorden kamar dan melihat Hinata di halaman belakang rumahnya sedang bermain sendiri dengan raut wajah yang tak semangat. Hinata kesepian, dan aku juga sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama. Namun aku menutup gordenku rapat-rapat. Egoku mengatakan kalau bermain dengan perempuan adalah hal yang cemen saat itu. Aku tidak ingin diolok-olok lagi oleh teman-temanku.

Hinata sering berusaha mengobrol denganku saat di kelas tapi entah kenapa aku selalu saja memalingkan muka dan menjauh. Dia juga bertanya apa dia punya salah, aku tak menjawabnya. Kami semakin jarang berkomunikasi, hingga akhirnya Hinata berhenti mendekatiku. Kupikir dia lelah dan menyerah.

Kami masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama yang berbeda. Aku akui kalau aku sedikit kehilangan Hinata. Saat di sekolah dasar, aku mungkin jarang mengobrol dengannya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya di kelas. Sedangkan saat ini kami nyaris tak pernah bertemu. Hinata akan berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih sore dariku. Hinata sekolah di sekolah yang cukup terkemuka di kota kami.

Sejak saat itu aku jadi punya kebiasaan aneh. Aku jadi sering nongkrong di balkon yang menghadap ke kamar Hinata. Jarak rumah yang hanya 15m itu cukup jelas memperlihatkan kegiatan Hinata di kamarnya. Lampu balkon rumahku kubiarkan mati sehingga Hinata tak bisa melihatku. Aku akan senang saat melihat gerak-gerik Hinata. Aku sampai hapal kegiatan Hinata setiap hari. Hinata pulang sekolah jam 4 sore. Ia makan malam jam 6, nonton tv, ngobrol dengan keluarganya, dan kembali ke kamar sekitar jam 8 malam. Setelah itu ia akan mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan musik, kedua earphone ungu itu selalu terpasang di telinganya. Jam 9 malam ia akan mencuci muka, menggosok gigi, dan siap-siap untuk tidur. Kalau begini aku seperti stalker yang mengamati seluruh kegiatan Hinata. Kesenanganku hilang saat Hinata menutup gorden kamarnya dan mematikan lampu kamar. Aku hanya berharap bisa melihat Hinata lagi besok sore.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya ibuku suatu ketika.

Ia sudah sadar akan kerenggangan pertemananku dengan Hinata bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia baru angkat bicara sekarang, saat ia sering mendapati anaknya sering curi-curi pandang ke arah Hinata. Ditambah lagi aku jadi sering nongkrong di balkon atas dengan membawa makan malamku ke sana.

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan masalah dariku, sayang. Kau bisa cerita padaku," tambah ibuku.

Aku masih merasa kalau masalahku bukan sesuatu yang wajib kujelaskan meskipun aku dekat dengan ibuku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan lalu pergi ke kamar. Jika tidak begitu, aku akan diberi banyak pertanyaan tambahan oleh ibuku. Sebenarnya ibuku bisa saja bertanya kepada Hinata karena mereka sering bertemu saat belanja sayuran. Mungkin ibuku tak ingin bertanya kepada Hinata dan ingin dengar langsung masalahnya dariku. Kalaupun ibuku bertanya kepada Hinata aku yakin dia pun tak akan bisa menjawab, bahkan aku sendiri pun tak tahu pasti kenapa kami jadi begini.

* * *

Menjelang kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama, aku mendengar kabar kalau Hinata akan melanjutkan ke Konoha High School. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi semangat belajar sampai ibuku heran dibuatnya. Aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Hinata, ingin melihat wajahnya dari dekat seperti dulu lagi.

Aku belajar siang dan malam. Ajakan teman-temanku untuk bermain terpaksa kutolak. Aku baru tahu kalau keinginanku untuk bersama Hinata lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan. Aku punya waktu 6 bulan untuk menghadapi ujian sekolah menengah pertama dan ujian masuk KHS.

Perjuanganku tak sia-sia. Aku berhasil masuk KHS meskipun dengan nilai yang pas-pasan. Hal pertama yang kupikir saat masuk sekolah adalah bagaimana caranya memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Hinata. Pertemanan kami harus segera diperbaiki jika tak ingin makin parah. Aku sibuk merangkai kata dan latihan untuk bicara kepada Hinata. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Aku baru siap bicara seminggu kemudian. Akhirnya dengan mengesampingkan rasa malu dan egoku, aku menghampiri Hinata di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata…" panggilku. Hinata menoleh. Bisa kulihat wajah cantik Hinata dari dekat, jauh lebih cantik jika dibandingkan dengan wajah yang setiap sore kulihat dari jauh.

Hinata terlihat agak kaget melihatku sedangkan aku masih terdiam memandang wajah Hinata. Akhirnya kami hanya terpaku di hadapan masing-masing. Saat aku tersadar, aku segera membungkuk lalu angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah. Aku ingin kita berteman seperti dulu lagi. Kau boleh memakiku semaumu. Aku minta maaf-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku mendengar tawa pelan Hinata.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mendongak menatap Hinata yang sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan tawa yang sangat kurindukan itu. "Kupikir kau marah padaku. Kau tahu kan, gara-gara aku, pertemanan kita merenggang bertahun-tahun ke belakang."

"Sudahlah, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah tidak marah."

Beban di pundakku rasanya hilang, aku seperti melayang. "Ahhhh, kau tahu, Hinata? Aku sudah menyusun kalimat untuk meminta maaf yang panjang tapi ternyata tak kupakai."

Hinata terkekeh pelan.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanyaku sambil menepuk jok belakang sepedaku.

"Untuk itu… Tidak, terima kasih…" tolak Hinata secara halus.

Aku tentu kecewa. Apa karena aku hanya membawa sepeda sedangkan teman kami yang lain membawa motor dan mobil? Tapi aku yakin bukan itu alasannya. Karena kulihat Hinata beberapa kali melirik ke arah halte bis, dia akan pulang naik bis.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, kita sudah lama tak berkomunikasi. Aku merasa kalau kau… berbeda."

Oh, jadi itu alasannya. Cukup masuk akal. Mungkin Hinata juga masih sedikit canggung karena kami sudah terlalu lama tidak berinteraksi.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk mengenalmu lagi," tambah Hinata.

Akhirnya aku mengerti dan tersenyum. "Tentu, kau punya banyak waktu."

* * *

'Waktu' yang dikatakan Hinata ternyata tidaklah lama. Hanya butuh waktu 3 hari untuk bisa kembali akrab dengan Hinata. Setelah kami bertukar nomor HP, aku selalu menelpon Hinata dari balkon setiap malam. Kini lampu balkon kubiarkan menyala agar kami bisa saling melihat ekspresi masing-masing ketika menelpon. Soalnya tidak mungkin kami saling berteriak dari jarak 15m malam-malam.

Kami mengobrol hingga larut malam, menceritakan saat-saat kami jarang bertemu. Hinata mengaku kalau dulu dia sempat kesal padaku karena aku menjauhinya. Tapi saat beranjak dewasa ia mulai mengerti alasan kenapa aku menjauhinya. Anak laki-laki usia 10 tahunan memang malu untuk bermain dengan perempuan. Tapi ia bicara blak-blakan padaku kalau ia memang kesepian saat kami jarang bermain, aku juga bilang padanya aku merasakan hal yang sama. Maklum saja, di blok tempat tinggal kami, hanya kami berdua yang sebaya. Remaja lainnya kurang klop diajak mengobrol karena usia mereka ada jauh di bawah atau di atas kami.

Dari obrolan kami aku mendapatkan gambaran kalau Hinata yang sekarang tidak pemalu seperti dulu. Dia sudah lebih bisa membuka diri. Cara dirinya memaafkanku juga jadi bukti kalau kini Hinata jadi lebih dewasa dan mudah memaafkan. Dia justru menertawaiku karena terlalu berpikir jauh dengan menyiapkan kata-kata panjang hanya untuk meminta maaf. Beberapa sifatnya tetap sama, seperti kesukaan Hinata pada boneka. Namun ada banyak hal baru yang kini digemari Hinata seperti bunga, khususnya bunya lavender.

Hari-hari selanjutnya keadaan berubah drastis. Hinata mau berangkat bersamaku. Di kelas, kami sangat akrab sedangkan yang lainnya masih berusaha untuk saling mengenal karena baru masuk seminggu di KHS. Teman kami menyangka aku dan Hinata teman satu SMP.

"Kalian satu SMP ya?" tanya Sakura sambil nimbrung denganku dan Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata. "Kami hanya sempat sekelas di sekolah dasar."

"Tapi kalian terlihat akrab, seperti sudah kenal lama."

Hinata memandangku sekilas, sebelum menjawab. "Itu karena-"

"Itu karena rumah kami sebelahan. Jadi kami sering bersama," jawabku, memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata kaget, tak menyangka kalau aku akan mengatakan itu. Mungkin dia akan mengira aku malu untuk mengakui kalau kami tetangga dan sering bersama, seperti yang terjadi saat di sekolah dasar.

"Benarkah itu Hinata?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Hari demi hari, kami semakin dekat. Tepatnya, aku yang selalu berusaha ada di dekat Hinata. Mataku akan selalu menyisir seisi kelas melihat jika ada lelaki lain yang berusaha mendekati Hinata. Aku jadi kesal sendiri jika saat istirahat Hinata mengajak Kiba dan Shino, yang merupakan teman SMP Hinata, untuk makan siang bersama kami. Aku selalu melakukan hal jahil yang membuat Kiba kesal dan akhirnya meninggalkan kami. Bahkan aku memindahkan tempat dudukku ke belakang Hinata, di pojok dekat jendela. Dengan begitu kami lebih mudah diskusi saat ada tugas kelompok. Tugas kelompok jadi hal yang aku tunggu-tunggu, selain Hinata pintar, lokasi rumah kami yang sebelahan turut mempermudah kami mengerjakan tugas. Aku tak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan semua itu.

Di tahun kedua KHS, kami harus kecewa karena tidak satu kelas. Aku sempat mengira kalau kami akan jarang bertemu. Tapi justru kami jadi sering pergi bersama di akhir pekan. Ini mengingatkan kami pada kenangan masa lalu. Bedanya, permaian kami kali ini lebih banyak di luar rumah. Kami makan malam, ke taman hiburan, ke pantai, hiking, dan banyak lagi hal lainnya. Jika aku yang tidak mengajak Hinata, maka Hinata yang akan mengajakku ke toko buku, ke salon, atau ia sekedar berkunjung ke rumahku sambil belajar masak kepada ibuku. Kami nyaris menghabiskan setiap akhir pekan bersama. Kami seolah ingin menggantikan 7 tahun pertemanan kami yang terbuang sia-sia.

Bangku kuliahlah yang akhirnya memisahkan kami. Hinata memilih jurusan sains di Konoha sedangkan aku jurusan seni di Suna. Mau tak mau kami hanya bisa bertemu sebulan sekali, demi mengejar cita-cita kami. Saat itulah kami merasa kehilangan (lagi) satu sama lain. Aku tak tahu kalau aku akan sangat merindukan gadis indigo itu padahal hanya berpisah sebulan, itupun setiap malam kami selalu menghubungi lewat telepon.

Saat pertama kali pulang ke Konoha setelah kuliah, Hinata menyambutku di stasiun dan aku refleks menggenggam tangannya ketika kami berjalan. Hinata tidak menolak, dia justru mempererat genggaman tanganku dan lebih mendekatkan badannya padaku. Mulai saat itu kami lebih banyak melakukan kontak fisik dibandingkan bicara. Kadang kami tidak pergi kemana-mana dan hanya duduk santai di balkon dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan. Kadang kami hanya nonton tv dengan kepala Hinata yang bersandar malas di bahuku. Ketika aku pamit untuk kembali ke Suna, Hinata memelukku sebelum aku naik ke kereta.

Tapi hanya sebatas itu, aku tak pernah melakukan 'lebih'. Saat Hinata berkunjung ke apartemenku di Suna, aku segan untuk tidur sekasur dengannya meskipun aku yakin Hinata tak akan keberatan. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidur di lantai atau sofa. Padahal saat kecil kami sering tidur satu kasur (bahkan mandi bersama). Itu karena sekarang kami sudah dewasa tapi aku masih bingung dengan status kami. Seiring beranjak dewasa aku jadi memikirkan masalah status hubungan kami. Apa kami teman? Sahabat? Atau lebih?

Hingga lulus kuliah dan kembali ke Konoha, aku masih menjalani hubungan tanpa status itu bersama Hinata. Hingga sampailah pada acara yang paling kuhindari, yaitu acara pernikahan teman.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Ino, sang mempelai perempuan dalam acara pernikahan ini. Teman-teman kami sudah banyak yang menikah. Dan pertanyaan itu selalu saja ditujukan padaku setiap kali aku dan Hinata datang bersama.

Dulu aku bisa cuek. Tapi kini umurku sudah menginjak umur 27 tahun dan itu memicuku untuk memikirkan masa depanku sendiri. Bagaimana kehidupanku setahun lagi, 3 tahun lagi, dan 5 tahun lagi? Dengan siapa aku menikah? Apa aku bahagia?

* * *

Malam harinya aku menerima pesan singkat dari Hinata. "Ke balkon sekarang," tulisnya.

Aku naik ke balkon dan meloncati pagar rumah kami, menelusuri pagar tembok yang menghubungkan rumahku dengan rumah Hinata. Setelah sampai di balkon kamar Hinata, aku berbaring di kursi santai di sampingnya tanpa perlu diminta.

Lama kami terdiam, memandang langit malam yang cerah.

"Ini tentang pertanyaan Ino siang tadi," kata Hinata akhirnya angkat bicara.

Aku sudah bisa menebak kalau Hinata akan membicarakan ini. Tapi aku sendiri bingung dengan pengertian pacaran karena aku tak pernah pacaran. Tapi akan kujawab dengan pemikiran yang ada di kepalaku. Kumulai dengan mengembalikan pertanyaan itu kepada Hinata.

"Pacar itu apa?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir keras. Aku tahu dia bingung karena sepanjang aku mengenalnya, aku tahu dia juga belum pernah pacaran. Dengan polosnya dia membuka smartphone-nya dan mencari tahu pengertian pacar. Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati dan membiarkannya.

"Pacar itu orang yang bisa diajak makan, nonton, dan main," jawab Hinata.

"Aku sering makan,nonton,dan main denganmu," jawabku. "Lalu apa lagi?"

Hinata melihat lagi smartphonenya. "Pacar itu orang yang… suka menciummu," jawab Hinata pelan.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku menoleh dan memposisikan kepalaku di atas wajah Hinata. Tak lama kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arah Hinata dan kukecup bibir mungil Hinata. Lembut. Ciuman pertama yang sangat singkat. Hinata yang tak siap hanya melongo. Mungkin dia heran melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba saja jadi frontal begini. Ini kulakukan karena sudah terlalu lama menahan diri.

Dua puluh detik berlalu Hinata baru berani menatapku.

"Ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman?" godaku. Aku langsung dihadiahi tendangan saat itu. "Lagipula hal seperti itu malah ditanyakan ke google," kilahku. Kini aku berbaring menyamping sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata. Tangan kiriku kugunakan untuk menopang kepala.

Dengan menahan malu dan masih memegang bibirnya, Hinata bertanya lagi, masih dengan nada pelan. "Jadi… sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur.

"Eh? Tapi tadi kau…" Hinata ikut memiringkan badannya ke arahku, tapi ia terlihat serba salah. Seperti akan marah tapi ditahan. Mungkin merasa dimanfaatkan dengan dicium seenaknya. Buru-buru aku angkat bicara.

"Apa itu penting?" tanyaku kepada Hinata. Kurapikan rambut indigo yang menutupi mata Hinata, kuselipkan ke balik telinganya. "Maksudku, apa status pacaran itu penting?"

Hinata tak menjawab lagi.

"Banyak teman-teman kita yang pacaran sejak SMA, bahkan SMP. Ada yang awet, tapi kebanyakan putus. Aku takut kita seperti itu. Aku lebih suka hubungan kita yang seperti ini. Kita saling menjaga, mendukung, dan saling mempercayai. Satu yang pasti, aku memang menyayangimu… dari dulu. Apa itu belum cukup bagimu?"

Hinata terharu mendengar penjelasanku. Ia terlalu terpaku pada omongan orang lain. Padahal yang menjalani hubungan kan ia dan aku. Hinata langsung menghambur memelukku dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di badanku.

"Cukup. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih banyak, Naruto."

Tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku tak bisa bergerak sehingga akhirnya aku pasrah saja. Kubalas pelukan Hinata, sesekali kuusap puncak kepalanya. Betapa aku tak ingin kehilangan gadis ini.

Begitulah kisah kami. Tak pernah banyak kalimat ungkapan kasih sayang yang terlontar dari mulut kami, kami lebih banyak mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan. Dua puluh tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Seminggu lagi aku dikontrak oleh salah satu rumah seni. Kabar ini baru kuterima 10 menit lalu. Kupastikan Hinata jadi orang pertama yang tahu kabar baik ini. Setelah urusan pekerjaan selesai, aku akan melamar Hinata. Aku sudah yakin pada keputusanku. Jika kupejamkan mataku dan kubayangkan masa depanku, sosok yang selalu terbayang adalah Hinata, dan juga berbagai kebahagiaan yang mengikutinya. Lagipula aku tak bisa membayangkan Hinata menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Aku ingin menjadikan Hinata milikku seorang.

Kupererat pelukanku di tubuh Hinata. Ini bukan akhir kisah kami. Ini baru awal. Aku akan nantikan tahun-tahun menyenangkan berikutnya bersama gadis yang sangat kusayangi ini.

**The End**

* * *

**-rifuki-**


End file.
